


Maybe Tomorrow

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Cages, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony's been waiting so patiently for an orgasm that only Steve can give him. Maybe today is the day he finally gets it. Or maybe tomorrow instead ...----Kinktober Prompt 3 - Orgasm Denial
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Maybe Tomorrow

It had been days, _days_ , since Tony had last had an orgasm and it was really starting to drive him insane. When he had agreed to Steve locking him up and teasing him until he couldn’t take it anymore Tony had thought that it would be a fun little romp in the sheets and that would be it. He’d had no idea that Steve planned on pushing just as far as the genius would let him go.

Currently Tony was laid back in the middle of his large bed, completely naked, and with his legs spread wide enough for Steve to fit easily between them. The former soldier made himself at home between those legs and was taking his time running his hands over Tony’s skin, slowly getting the both of them nice and heated up.

One of the challenges of the evening for Tony was the lack of bindings holding him back. He would have only his own willpower to keep from touching himself without Steve’s permission which was always so very difficult but so very rewarding when he got to see the lack of pride for him and his restraint in Steve’s eyes.

Tony wiggled pleasantly under the touches, wanting more of anything that Steve was willing to give him. After days of being teased and denied Tony was soaking up each and every touch that he could get hoping that this one, this time, would be the one that would lead to the mind blowing orgasm that he had been promised when he had agreed to this play with his boyfriend.

Sure hands ran confidently over Tony’s chest, tweaking his nipples on the way past, and tickled the sides of Tony’s stomach. The muscles beneath Steve’s fingers twitched at the stimulation and one of Tony’s knees came up to knock against Steve’s side in retaliation. Smiling fondly down at the man laying beneath him, Steve leaned down and placed a quick kiss to Tony’s jaw in apology.

Sitting back up, Steve rested his hands on Tony’s hips and watched his lover carefully. “How are you feeling Tony? You ready for me to take you apart? Make you feel so good. All you’ve got to do for me is let me know when you’re close. Can’t have you finishing before I’m ready for you to. That was our agreement after all.”

Tony’s breathing picked up at the mention of their agreement. Tony agreed to let Steve decide when he got to have his next orgasm and in return Steve would make sure that Tony was taken out of his head in pleasure until he got that orgasm. Both men had enthusiastically agreed. Steve got to tease and torture his boyfriend as much as he wanted and he was the one that got to decide when that power ended. Tony got untold pleasure that would eventually end in a mindblowing orgasm. Neither could decide who exactly got the better end of the deal but considering how happy they each were with their end of things neither was too terribly concerned about it.

When it was clear that Tony was still more than on board with their arrangement, Steve trailed his fingers inward until they brushed against the metal of the cage keeping Tony’s cock from getting hard. A flick of his fingertips had the cage unlocking for Steve to pull off. That was one thing that had never been in dispute. Given the dangerous nature of their jobs neither wanted to risk Tony not being able to take off the cage in an emergency if he needed to. Tony had given his word that he wouldn’t take it off unless there was an emergency or he needed to safeword out of their game. Steve was more than willing to trust Tony in that respect and had no doubt that the cage had stayed right in place since the last time he had removed it to torment his lover.

With the cage off it took no time at all before Tony’s cock was filling out to rise to the occasion. Steve set the metal aside and picked up the half used bottle of lube that had been left out for just this reason. Squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand Steve wrapped his fingers around Tony’s length and started up a slow and sensual hand job.

There was no rush behind Steve’s motions. They had as much time as they wanted to play tonight. There would be no benefit to rushing. They had all night long and Steve planned on making the most out of every single minute of it.

The gasps and moans that escaped Tony’s mouth as Steve worked him slowly and surely up towards his peak were merely the first notes of a symphony that would be playing in their bedroom before the night was done. Fingers that could crush an enemy’s throat with barely an effort were gentle as could be against the throbbing organ currently being played with.

It was a slow build to drag the moment out but after being together for so long Steve knew just how to twist and pull to bring Tony right to the brink of pleasure without letting him spill over.

“Steve. Steve!” Tony warned.

Immediately Steve pulled his hand away from Tony’s cock, not ready for the genius to finish just yet. The night was still far too young for that. Tony’s thighs clenched and relaxed around Steve’s waist as he danced just on the edge of control, working hard to calm himself down just enough to get his boyfriend’s hands back on him again.

Once Tony wasn’t so tense and dancing on the edge Steve got back to work building him back up again. This time instead of focusing on Tony’s cock Steve went lower. A new squirt of lube covered his fingers and was used to get Tony’s tight hole nice and wet for Steve to play with. At first the soldier just circled around the ring of muscle working to relax it enough so that when he slipped the first finger inside it was a nice smooth glide that made Tony sigh.

Twisting and crooking his finger just right Steve worked his lover open until he could slide a second and then third finger in next to the first. By the time Steve reached that point Tony was worked down to near constant moans interspersed with whimpers of Steve’s name. Those sounds just got louder when Steve sought out and focused in on his prostate.

Once found, Steve put all his attention on that little nub of nerves that shot spikes of pleasure straight up Tony’s spine and precum spilling right out of his cock. Tony couldn’t help but wriggle from side to side as he tried to decide whether or not he wanted more of the overwhelming feelings or to escape from them. In the end the choice got taken from him when he had to call out a warning once more to his partner.

“Steve.” Tony panted as his hips tried fruitlessly to buck up into Steve’s touch. “Steve please. Please I can’t hold back anymore. I need to come. Please.”

Steve just smirked and pulled out of Tony’s ass to squeeze the base of his cock to stave off the building orgasm. Listening to Tony cry out in denial and writhe helplessly on the bed was the best kind of music to Steve’s ears. There was nothing better to the soldier than to know that his partner was slowly being overwhelmed with pleasure and it was all due to him.

“Such a good boy,” Steve purred as he slid his way down the bed, watching intently as Tony’s body pulled back from the edge of orgasm. “Taking everything I give you and warning me just like you’re supposed to. I couldn’t ask for anything better. You’re just so perfect Tony.”

Tony’s breathing evened back out with each word that Steve spoke. The desperate need to come settling back down though he knew that Steve was getting ready to wind him right back up again. It was no surprise to Tony that as soon as he had calmed down enough to not risk shooting off with no warning Steve made his move.

Steve’s mouth descended and the head of Tony’s cock disappeared between spit slick lips to be sucked on gently. With so much teasing Tony was beginning to feel overstimulated but Steve made sure to keep his ministrations gentle enough to work his lover right back up again without venturing into the not so fun side of pain. Licking and sucking his way down Steve worked the cock into his throat and swallowed repeatedly around it sending Tony right back to the edge for a third time.

Tony’s back arched like a bow being drawn, crying out inarticulately to warn Steve. It didn’t take even a second for Steve to once more pinch down on the base of Tony’s cock as he let the organ slide back out of his throat. Tony whined and thrashed on the bed as he was denied orgasm for the third time that night.

Tears welled up in Tony’s eyes and spilled down his cheeks at the build up and further denial of his orgasm. He was certain that if Steve so much as breathed on his cock he’d be able to finish. There was no doubt in the genius’s mind that he was on a hair trigger just looking to shoot off but Steve just wasn’t letting him. It was cruel and Tony was nearing the edge of what he could bear to take.

Steve must have seen that as well and as soon as he was sure that Tony wouldn’t orgasm otherwise, he took his hand away from the base of Tony’s cock and stopped touching him completely. The sudden lack of any stimulation had Tony moaning in need and thrusting his hips up into the air uselessly.

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Steve said, enjoyment at the display clear in his voice. “Let’s get you tucked back away for the night.”

“No, no Steve please. Please I need it. I can’t keep going,” Tony begged. He watched Steve with tear laden eyes, hoping for a sliver of mercy from his boyfriend.

Steve was completely unmoved by the display however and reached for the bowl on the bedside table without hesitation. “If you really can’t keep going you know how to stop all of this. Just say the word and this all ends and I’ll let you have an orgasm. Otherwise hold still so that we can get this pesky erection out of the way and your cock back into its cute little cage.”

Steve paused for just a moment and gave Tony a searching look. He would never want to push his boyfriend past what he could handle but he also didn’t mind pushing the genius’s limits just to see how far he could push. When Tony did nothing but bite his lip, close his eyes, and drop his head back down onto the pillow, Steve continued just as he said he would.

Pulling the washcloth out of the bowl that held a little bit of water and a whole lot of ice cubes, Steve wrapped the cold cloth around Tony’s throbbing cock. The result was immediate. The moment the cold cloth touched the overheated flesh, Tony let out a piercing wail and thrashed on the bed. It wasn’t enough to break out of Steve’s grip and the super soldier just held on, letting the cold do its work and soften up the once rock hard cock.

Tony was sobbing in earnest by the time his cock was flaccid enough to be worked back into its cage. The click of the latch sounded loud to Tony’s ears as it signaled the end of the teasing and possibility of Steve changing his mind and giving him an orgasm tonight.

With the cock taken care of Steve set aside the bowl of ice water and picked up a second washcloth, this time one that had been sitting in warm water. Using the warm cloth Steve wiped clean Tony’s face of the tears that had been shed from the overwhelming sensations that he had been feeling. Once the face was clean Steve used quick movements to wipe away the worst of the sweat and lube on the rest of Tony’s body.

Once finished Steve got the two of them sitting up against the headboard of the bed with a container of blueberries for Tony to nibble on. After so long together Steve knew that what Tony needed most out of aftercare was a good cuddle and knowing that Steve was there with him and very happy with whatever they had gotten up to that scene. As much as Steve enjoyed teasing his lover to new heights, this time, coming back down from that high, was just as special and something he would never trade away.


End file.
